Franco
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 11 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 28 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 20/24 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 12 }} Franco is the Sole Survivor of . He later competed on . Franco became a high-profile character in , dictating where his competition's votes swayed and keeping whomever he wanted around. His power started when he successfully discovered a Hidden Immunity Idol, and then mutinied with the rest of his tribemates on Chenboy to force an incredibly large merge. Now in the majority with an idol, Franco, along with his allies Lenny and Maddie, were able to eliminate the more active players. He then forged a bond with Jordan, and, through an impressive and unprecedented streak of nine immunity challenge wins, was able to make it to the Final Tribal Council. His overall control of the game and immunity wins granted him the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-2-1 vote over Jordan and Raven. During , Franco deliberately kept a low profile in hopes that his impressive game in his original season would be ignored. This worked for a short period of time, until Bear foiled his plans by targeting him alongside Sarah. Hearing his name being thrown out, Franco lashed out at his tribe, immediately sending him home. Profile Survivor Jordan Franco started the game on the Chenboy tribe where he immediately had bonds with Boom, Lenny, and Maddie. During the first challenge, he won a Legacy Advantage. Following that he continued to support his tribe until the eventual swap where he went along with the forced mutiny. He found himself in a majority alliance as well as holding an idol. At this point he and Jordan had become close allies. After single handidly eliminating all of the more active competitors, Franco went on an immunity run and dictated how every single vote went. At final 6 he gave away his legacy advantage to Jordan and at final 5 he played his idol for Raven. In the end he won 9 immunities in a row and then the whole game. Voting History Chicago Franco was laying low trying to keep a target off of his back and keep up his relationships. It was working well until Bear and Sarah managed to turn a vote against him because they were nervous about him. Upon hearing the news, Franco went on the offensive, yelling and screaming at his tribe until he was voted out. Voting History Trivia * Franco is the first Sole Survivor to never be part of a merged tribe. ** This is because did not have an official merge due to the unprecedented mutiny twist that resulted in an entire tribe mutinying to the opposing tribe. * Franco holds the record for the longest streak of Individual Immunity challenge wins, with 9. * Franco has the most challenge wins of any castaway for a single season, with 11. * Franco is one of five Sole Survivors to be on every tribe in the season they won. The others are Kat in , Wham in , Kaleb in , and Catsu in . * Franco is the first finalist to receive no elimination votes throughout an entire season. * Franco is one of three Sole Survivors to not receive any elimination votes. The others are Mae in and Catsu in . * Franco is one of five winners, along with Hey, Jordan, Kat, and Roman, to play more than once and not be a jury member in any season. * Franco was invited back for , but declined the offer. References Franco | before = Andrew | after = Hey }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Jordan Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Chenboy Tribe Category:Cicero Tribe Category:Winners Category:20th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: Chicago